starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilots
Bio Pilots are specially trained Clone Troopers who are specially trained to fly, pilot, or manuever vehicles such as starships, starfighters, tanks, and walkers. Despite not being as notable as average field troops, officers, or any specialists in particular, they are just as important as the latter simply because they deploy and/or assist troops in combat. Grand Army of the Republic The Clone Pilots originally Phase 1 armor with unique yellow markings meant to resemble "pilot" and also had red "Clone" or alternate Republic symbols or insignias. The armor eventually became standard Phase 1 pilot armor, hence the pilots having distinguished helmets with personalized markings towards the middle of the Clone Wars Era. Pilots eventually wore Phase 2 helmets and armor, which are recycled from Phase 1 ARC-170 pilot helmets only with Phase 2 parts. The armor or helmets were mainly used for Gunship Pilots, yet Y-Wing, V-Torrent, and other specific vehicle pilots wore these versions of armor. Galactic Empire The Clone Pilots wore Phase 3 helmets with jumpsuits and life-support breathing devices, and were typically TIE Fighter pilots with dark-black armor and were painted with Imperial insignia decals, yet there were additional color, flightsuit, jumpsuit, helmet, and armor variants for different purposes. Such as: AT-AT Driver, AT-DP Driver, Tank Gunner, etc. The jumpsuits and/or flightsuits resemble the suits utilized by the ARC-170 pilots during the Clone Wars, but often bear a resemblance to those worn by the Rebel Alliance. Specialized Pilots/Drivers AT-RT Driver- Often recycled from Phase 1 ARF Scout armor and Phase 1 ARC Gunner armor; meant to drive or pilot AT-RT Walkers. ARC-170 Pilot- Unique jumpsuit with added life-support device and helmet; meant for pilots to actually drive the ARC-170 Starfighters at fast speeds. (Due to armor not being suitable for fast speeds.) Tank Gunner- Modified Phase 1, 2, or 3 armor with added thick metal plating on the helmet, shoulders, and torso meant for blast protection and friction from firing blaster cannons. V-Wing '''(Phase 2 V-Torrent Fighter) '''Pilot- Fully-covered version of the ARC-170 Pilot helmet; meant for piloting V-Wing Starfighters at rotating or manuverable speeds. Several ARC-170 gunners utilized similar armor as well. AT-DP Driver- Utilized for troopers whom pilot AT-DP walkers for patrolling various civilizations governed by the Empire throughout the Outer Rim such as Lothal. They often drive speeder bikes as well as troop transports. ARF Trooper (or Scout Trooper)- Field specialists whom patrol and/or scout from within certain ranges from within the battlefield or landscape. Notable Pilots Oddball '(212th Attack Battalion Pilot Captain) '''Axe '(501st Torrent Co. V-Torrent fighter squadron Pilot Captain) 'Goji '(Y-Wing squadron pilot) '''Tucker (Blue Squadron member) Warthog (104th Wolfpack Co. pilot) Broadside '''(Shadow Squadron Y-Wing squadron pilot) '''Matchstick (Shadow Squadron Y-Wing pilot) Hawk (501st Torrent Co. LAAT/i Gunship pilot) Jag (ARC-170 fighter squadron Pilot Captain) Gallery TIE Fighter Pilot.jpg|A typical Imperial TIE Fighter pilot. 41st Elite Corps. AT-RT Driver.jpg|A 41st Elite Corps. AT-RT Driver (in Hasbro action figure form). Phase 2 Clone Pilot.png|Clone Pilot Hawk wearing standard Phase 2 pilot armor while piloting a LAAT/i gunship during the Umbara campaign. AT-AT Driver.jpg|An AT-AT driver. ARC-170 Phase 1 Pilot.jpg|A Phase 1 ARC-170 Pilot concept art image (said character model was reskinned and used as the "Stealth Pilot" for the episode titled "Cat And Mouse" from Season 2 of the Clone Wars series). AT-DP Driver.png|Concept art of an Imperial AT-DP Driver from Star Wars Rebels. Category:Clone Pilot Category:Clone Anatomy Category:Grades Category:Clone Specialists Category:Specialist Category:Specially-trained Category:Specialized Clone Troopers